Tudor Residence
The '''Tudor Residence '''is an house located in Pipera, Voluntari. This is a Razvan Tudor's main home. This house was built early 90's. Description The Tudor Residence is located outside of Bucharest in rural Pipera, Voluntari, about five minutes away from Corbeanca. In the interior of the house, the ground floor has a kitchen, dining room, a living room, a small bathroom, as well as Aristide's Office with a table to Razvan and Alexandru do homeworks, and small room with broom, vacuum cleaner and mop. The first floor has a Aristide and Georgiana's bedroom, Alexandru's bedroom, Razvan's bedroom and 2 bathrooms 1 at parents room and 1 at hall. Parents and Alexandru's bedrooms has a balcony, only in Razvan's bedroom hasn't balcony. The second floor has a living room with video games, fourth bathroom, a small kitchen, Aristide's second office with balcony and Guests bedroom. The Misu's room was seen across Alexandru's Room. The basement has a abandoned bedroom with ironing machine, room with washing machine and dryer machine and Aristide's gun safe, a water system room, a storage room that was used to store Razvan's used toys. Vehicles 2004 BMW X5 (Fomerly, sold in 2019) 2004 Volvo XC90 (Formerly, sold in 2016) 2015 Ford Kuga 2020 Ford Explorer Vehicles List Notable Inhabitants (Tudor Residence) House Events On May 31, 2016, Razvan was kicked out of the Tudor Residence by his dad Aristide, he was destroyed his mom's phone because he was annoyed from his brother. By leaving from his house, he was left with his uncle Vasile Bobeica, took to Ploiesteanu's Apartment. He was allowed back on July 4th, 2016, by his mom Georgiana. On March 6, 2017, Aristide punished Razvan because was left from the school without teacher permission. He wasn't allowed to play computers or waching TV. On April 30, 2017, Razvan was kicked out of the Tudor Residence as he was scared with chainsaw in 3:00. On 8:00, his father and Alex was kidnapped Razvan, took with car and throwm down outside at Pipera Boulevard. On June 17, 2017, Razvan was permitted to return to the Tudor Residence, though his continued residency is wholly dependent on his ability to manage working for Aristide for free and paying a monthly rent. He was celebrating his 11th birthday. On June 24, 2017, a 14 years old girl was entered on the window from living room, it was 1:00 AM, Razvan heard noises from this girl. After that, Razvan was going to downstairs to catch this girl. He saw a girl and says Ce cauti aici, fetito-What are you doing here, little girl!, a girl was started running from this house and was jumped on fence to escape from mom and dad. On September 11, 2017, he was destroyed window from Alex's room, cause he was 5th grader. On July 24, 2018, Razvan was kicked out of the Tudor Residence by his father as he was destroyed Alex's some objects and was chased by his mom to Vasile's House. On August 13, 2019, Razvan was kicked out of the Tudor Residence for dirtying Alex's Supreme T-Shirt. He was allowed back on August 15th, 2019 by his mother. Dates when Razvan was kicked out of his house * January 29, 2016 * May 31, 2016 * April 30, 2017 * July 24, 2018 * August 13, 2019 Category:Houses Category:Safehouses